


【蔵不二】东京

by suki_irene



Series: 网王产出 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene
Summary: 旧文搬运备份灵感来源柴田淳同名歌曲时间bug比如全国大赛抽签的时候应该已经放暑假了什么的不要在意
Relationships: 白石蔵ノ介/不二周助
Series: 网王产出 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788658
Kudos: 1





	【蔵不二】东京

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运备份  
> 灵感来源柴田淳同名歌曲
> 
> 时间bug比如全国大赛抽签的时候应该已经放暑假了什么的不要在意

  


几乎是卡着新干线启动的这一秒，白石的手机响了起来。

这时候可爱的后辈已经体贴（？）地戴上耳机开始听歌，而不可爱的前辈则一脸八卦地露出微妙的笑容。

但不管前辈和后辈可不可爱，电话总是要接的。

“早安，不二。”

“早安，藏琳。”不二一边轻快地说话，一边把牛奶倒进碗里，“已经发车了吗？”

“刚发车，你就打来电话了。”白石说，“我以为你会再睡一会儿的。”

不二一般周五晚上回东京。虽说神奈川离东京车程不到一小时，但回到家总不免被母亲姐姐拉着关心一番，再做顿大餐抚慰一下独自居住在外的少年的胃——一来二去，睡得晚了自然不会起得太早。

“我还在神奈川呢。”把两片面包放进多士炉，“跟妈妈和姐姐说了今天回去。”

“有什么事吗？”

“切原说约了人，要早点到东京。莲二不放心，就拜托我和他一起。”

“……”

考虑到合宿时切原找球场都能找到迷路的往事，柳君的不放心确实很有必要。

至于财前为什么同意提前好几个小时到东京，大概也能从中得到解释了。

“那你们什么时候到东京，我去找你？”

“不用，我想只要切原不赖床到十点，我们还是能比你们先到的。”不二笑道，“还是车站见吧。”

“好，车站见。”

——————————————

不二估计得没错。虽然自己九点半打过去的电话才把切原叫醒，两人还是在新干线进站前八分钟有惊无险地抵达了东京站。一路战战兢兢道歉的单纯小朋友也总算振作起来，不等听到列车进站消息就踮着脚四处张望。

“白石学长！财前！”

结果还真被他先发现了。不二顺着切原拼命挥手的方向看过去，也招了招手。

“辛苦了，不二学长。”

财前礼貌地问了声好，手上毫不迟疑地把白石推过去并把切原揪了过来。白石保姆属性发作，又追着问了一遍两人要去哪儿、知不知道怎么去抽签处等等。

“就算他们不知道，海堂也是能认路的。”不二笑着打断了他的操心过度。

“也是……你们两个路上小心点儿！”白石冲着两个小队长的背影又喊了一句，才转过头来：“那，我们也走吧？”

全程被忽略的四天宝寺高中现任网球部部长原哲也站在原地思考了三分钟人生，终于得出了自家的两个后辈都把自己扔下跟别人跑了的结论。

寒叶飘逸洒满我的脸，后辈现充伤透我的心。

——————————————

开学之后，白石和不二就很难见上一面。

感谢新干线，东京和大阪间的车程已经缩短到了2小时47分；然而即使如此，一来一回花在路上的时间也要超过6小时，如果是不二从神奈川到大阪的话，就要再额外加两个小时。

一个人能有这么久的空闲时间已经很难得了，两个人都有空闲更加难得。细算下来，他们平均的见面频率甚至达不到一个月一次。

课业，部活训练，比赛。

他们身上都背着许多不能舍弃的东西。

文字和声音是无法带来直接亲密接触一般的满足感的。白石想。他喜欢和不二发信息打电话，话题天南海北，甚至包括谦也的蜥蜴和越前的猫。那是他们参与对方日常生活的一种形式。

但是依然想要牵手，想要拥抱，想要亲吻。从见面时被财前推了一把起他就下意识地拉住不二的手没再放开——过地铁检票口的时候除外——不二也很自然地反握住他的手逛了一路。聊的内容依然没什么营养，路边看到的任何东西提一句就能你一言我一语地说下去，相比之下平时还会互相通气一下关东关西的战况。

白石觉得这样的时间就很好，也很短。

“在想什么？”

吃午饭的时候不二终于问。

“我在想，要怎样才能制造出任意门。”白石回答。

不二直接笑出了声：“你原来也会想这种事情。”

“我自己也挺吃惊的，所以我决定换一个更现实的问题来思考，比如说今年U-17集训什么时候开始。”

白石皱着眉头蘸了一点不二面前碟子里的辣油来尝，然后果断灌了自己两口水。

“不行这个真的太辣了，你的胃要受不了的。”

不二从善如流地换了一碟颜色明显不那么红的辣油。

“你现在变得这么能吃辣了也挺让我吃惊的。”他打量着白石杯子里少掉的水量说。

都是因为谁啊。白石想。

——————————————

抽签结束后，真田负起了回收切原的任务，原和白石也去找财前一起回关西，两拨人在初中组的抽签处告别。

“比赛场见。”白石对真田说。

立海大高中部和四天宝寺高中部这次抽签落在两个半区，能在赛场上相见的机会只有决赛。

真田点头：“决赛见。”

被后辈们甩了的前辈非常大度地把（被？）财前拉走以给两人留出空间。白石和不二同中午时一样，牵着手聊着他们所想到的每一个话题。

直到东京站。

车站里人流匆匆，不太容易惹人注目，但他们还是不敢太过明目张胆，只是紧紧拥抱了一下。

“那么，下次见了。”

这是每次两人分别时会说的一句话。比赛训练日程不定，再见的约定也没法加上具体的日期。

而不二露出了一个奇异的笑容：

“全国大赛见。”

白石被突然的喜悦淹没了全身：全国大赛的赛程是固定的，从首轮比赛起他们都会在东京一直待到决赛。虽然依旧有比赛和训练，但距离不会再是整个东海道线那么长。

他又拥抱了一下不二。

“是啊，全国大赛见。”

  


————END————

  


*财前：（切原和白石前辈都）辛苦你了，不二学长

*其实挺想写原前辈给毛利前辈打电话吐槽然后被笑话的（x

  



End file.
